Just Follow your heart, it always knows best
by SoccerPirate
Summary: Atlanta POV. Atlanta knows to follow her heart, even if it means having to deal with annoying teachers and friends, perverts and many other wierd teenager things. Rated languge in other chapters.
1. a morning with Atlanta Roberts

**A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this story down and I really wanted to add it here. I will still work on my DOGS story though. I'm sorry I don't have a name yet!! If any of you guys have ideas you could put them in your reviews :) well I hope you guys like it. I don't own Class of the Titans.**

**0000**

Hey people, for those who don't know me, I'm Atlanta Roberts. I'm 15 and I guess you could count me as a tomboy. Oh, and I would also like to add in, that I'm fighting the immortal god of time. That's because there's this oracle that says seven teenage descendents of seven Greek heros have to defeat him. I just happen to be one of them. A descendent of Atalanta for a matter a fact. She's the runner, which means I run wiith inhuman speed. Yes, I know, pretty sweet eh? Well the speediness is, not so much the psychotic god.

But anyways, that means there's six other descendents I have to fight along side with. I live with them all now, (ever since we all got abducted, courtesy of the gods) and only one of them out of those other six happen to be another girl...

Her name is Theresa Taylor and she happens to be my best girl friend. Which may be sorta weird since she's kinda girly and I'm not, but we get along great. She's also rich, so she has the sweetest car, and really nice clothes. She is the descendent of Theseus the fighter. She has some major kick butt moves, well I mean she was a black belt at the age of 12. She also happens to be the resident psychic.

Next I'd say would be Archie Dawson. He's the descendent of Achilles, the warrior. He's like two different people morphed into one deranged child. That's because one minute he will be all sweet, sensitive and consoling. But then, the next minute he will be all tough guy, macho and jerky. Hmm.. maybe that's why I like him, he's so complicated and maybe mysterious? But, HA! Like he'd ever figure out I like him, he can be so oblivious at times! But the funny thing is that he just happens to be my best guy friend maybe even my best friend. He has many traits passed down from his ancestor Achilles. He's got this bad heel that Achilles had.. which just happened to be how he died.. yeah hopefully history won't repeat itself. So he has to wear this gold brace on his heel. And he's got the anger problems that his ancestor had! God, that kid needs anger management!

Another guy I live with is Jay Martin. He happens to be the leaders of the group, which goes along with his descendent Jason, who was the leader of the Argonauts. He's pretty fun to hang out with but watch out when he goes into parent mode, it can get pretty intense. He gets really nervous when we stay out late and meet new people, thinking that they're working for/with Cronos (Oh, that's the crazy god that we're fighting) and he hates it when we drink straight from the carton. But he loves to push us in practice.. great. He is very handsome but is a big no-no, because Theresa has the hots for him. Personally, I think he likes her back.. Hmm, maybe I could trick Archie into telling me.. I'll have to try that sometime. It's funny though, because Theresa's best guy friend is the guy she likes, just like me.. Weird? I think so.

Then there's Herry Foley. He's the descendent of Hercules, and if you don't know who he is you need to go jump off a bridge. Anyways, that makes him the tallest and most ripped guy I know, even though he is as fuzzy and warm as a teddy bear. He's sorta clumsy though. Which kinda sucks when he's lifting weights and almost drops one on you, since I am practically up to his knees standing on my tippy toes. Okay, maybe not his knees, but you know what I mean. I'm _short_. Wow, back on subject. Then after he does that, he gives you a giant bear hug, saying he's sorry, that collapses your insides. But that's what makes him his lovable, caring self. When he gets mad, watch the hell out. I mean this guy is as strong as, oh I dunno a dinosaur or something, maybe even two.

There's also Odie David. His descendent is Odysseus, who was the guy who made the trojan horse or something.. I'll have to ask Odie. He'll know I mean the kid is a guiness. He does all the technical stuff on the team. He's best friends with Herry, which is funny because Herry is brain-dead compared to Odie and Odie is also the shortest person on the team. Err, wait.. Am I? I dunno I'll have to measure him sometime.

And last but not least, there's Neil Summers. He's the most good looking guy you'll ever see, which makes sense because he is the descendent of Narcissus. You know the gorgeous looking man who fell in love with his own reflection, so the gods turned him into a flower. Yeah, but I don't really go for a guy who is probably gonna marry himself. Yup, Neil is just like his ancestor.. very in love with himself. He carries around this three panel gold mirror, because he checks his reflection every ten seconds. It was pretty funny that time, when Archie and Herry stole it from him and wrote on it with marker. So when he got it back and looked into it, he had a caterpiller of a unibrow, a few pimples here and there and had a bead going on. Oh and at the bottom it said, _who is the fairest of them all? Neil!_ He did his scream that sounds like Herry stepped on a chicken and passed out. He got them back by replacing their normal shampoo with pink hair dye. Now, _that_ was comical.

**0000**

Wow, I thought of all that, and I'm still waiting outside the bathroom waiting for Neil to come out. Yeah, unfortunately Theresa and I have to share a bathroom with him on the top floor of the brownstone we live in. We call it the girl's floor even though a guy is on that floor, but I wouldn't really count him as one. The floor below us, we call the guy's floor, because that's where Jay, Archie and Herry sleep. Poor Jay, he has to share a bathroom with Archie and Herry. Yuck! The floor below that is the main floor. You know the important one with the kitchen, living room, the front door, the list goes on. Then there's the basement. That's where Odie sleeps, and the lucky guy gets his own bathroom. That's really not fair!

Anyways, since Neil is taking his sweet old time in the bathroom as usual, I'll make some lists with my imaginary paper and pencil.

Called Powers. Because I mean were not normal kids. If we were we would probably die as soon as we looked at Cronus. Not really.. But we wouldn't last long.

Me - Super speed! (Woo!)

Theresa - Psychic (Haha she's just learning to read minds and some of the stuff she receives is interesting and good blackmail)

Jay - Well he's the leader (I mean some ones got to do it, and it just come naturally to him)

Archie - He can't get sick (The dork, that's pretty lame if you ask me but I guess it came in handy when we were up against the seeper. But he still won't tell me how he found out he was immune to illness)

Herry - Super strength (What else to say? That's a sweet power!)

Odie - Super smart (That must be why he's hard to get to fall for my pranks)

Neil - He's super lucky and super pretty? (Meaning he's useless besides the lucky part)

"Neil! Hurry up!" I yell at the closed bathroom door.

Ok, How about a to do list...

To Do:

1. Kill Neil

2. Ask Herry is he's stronger than one dinosaur or two

3. Measure Odie

4. Ask Odie who built the Trojan horse

5. Trick Archie into telling me if Jay likes Theresa

**0000**

"FINALLY!" I scream as Neil opens the bathroom door, dressed in his usual black pants, matching black and white shirt and also matching black and white sweatbands on his wrists, that look just like the one I have.

"Man Atlanta, you're a mess." He told me, as he brushed a hand back on his blond, shiny hair.

I was about to protest, when I saw long orange hair with gold streaks appear around the corner soon fallowed by Theresa's head, ready to dive into the bathroom because it was now unoccupied. So I bounced into the bathroom faster then you can blink, as a frowning Theresa disappeared back around the corner.

**0000**

I didn't even get a foot out the bathroom door, because as soon as Theresa heard the door open she trampled over me and slammed the door shut. I also heard her yell "FINALLY" as soon as the door shut.

I was happy for now, feeling refreshed and smelling good, because that's always a plus. I was now dressed in my usual green capri cargos, with my light blue t-shirt and high socks and we can't forget that black and white sweatband I mentioned earlier. My red hair was also the way I like it, spiked back. Then my stomach growled, man I was hungry. So I headed to the place that most people go to when they're hungry, the kitchen.

As soon as I stepped off the last step of the stairs, I was trampled yet again, by a rogue Herry, probably smelling the bacon and eggs that I could smell.

You see if Herry wasn't aloud to have food he would probably go crazy by killing everyone and then eating himself. I'm pretty sure that food is gonna be the death of that kid. Haha, good thing he works out, because he would be the size of a house, well he sorta is, but it's all muscle.

I got up and brushed myself off and continued my quest for the kitchen, where I saw Herry sitting fork in one hand, knife in the other and drooling while he watched Athena cook. He was in his frequently worn green t-shirt and light brown board shorts.

Oh yeah, well you know Athena the goddess of war and wisdom and there's probably more? Well she is what I would call our Nanny. She loves to cook, so she usually cooks our meals, like she is now.

"Herry, that's disgusting." I hear Neil say as he appeared behind me.

But that was nothing compared to what we saw next. As soon as Athena placed the plate of food in front of Herry and ran for cover, it was like feeding time at the zoo. Food went flying. Yeah flying down his stomach, but it was all over his face, almost touching his brown hair.

Good thing it didn't go flying, that would be another food Herry would be forced to eat outside. Ever since last Thursday, he was forced to eat his soup on the roof.

"Cannah av a napkuun?" Herry asked Athena, while he chewed his last forkful of egg.

"Uh, yes," Athena said grabbing a napkin for Herry. "Atlanta would you like some toast or something?"

"Ahhh.. no thanks.." I said, because I had officially lost my appetite, and just grabbed an apple instead.

"Well, can I have seconds?" Herry asked wiping his face with his napkin.

"..Sure.." Athena said sounding a bit scared.

HA! The goddess of war, wisdom and plus is afraid of how Herry eats! Wait, what am saying? I am too!

I turned and now noticed that Neil had left, and with a bite of my apple ran outta there.

**0000**

Do you know how stupid it is to run super fast, like me, Atlanta fast while chewing an apple? VERY. Well I barely got to the guy's floor before I started choking. Wow, this is the greatest way to die. BUT THEN of course who comes? Here's a hint, he wears blue and yellow shorts and a blue hoodie. Yeah it's Archie. The purple mow hawked freak had to come when I was choking on an apple piece. Well his presence made me choke harder. Gee Arch, thanks for helping me die. Oh wait.. he's not.. oh god, he is! Before I knew it he was giving me the hime-lick. WOW this is embarrassing. Soon after I spit out the apple piece. I was so mad and embarrassed that I hucked the apple at the wall.

"Are you okay, Lannie?" Archie asked me.. and.. is that blush? Hmm.. well I would be too if I had to do THAT to him.

Well, I just nearly died the most retarded way I could and you were there to watch it all. I'm just fine!

"Ah.. yeah.. thanks.." I mumble before I booked it to my room.

**0000**

As soon as I got into my room I started hitting my head against the wall.

"Atlanta?" I look up to see Theresa's bell bottom pants, and pink t-shirt, and soon her face, coming into my room.

"Oh My Gods!" I scream. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?" Theresa asked sitting down on my bed patting the spot beside her, telling me to sit.

"Archie had to give me the hime-lick!" I yell sitting down and covering my face from embarrassment.

"Oh.. no I probably would have never guessed that." She joked.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Well, nothing," Theresa told me. "Just act normal, you know I bet he's forgotten about it."

"I guess.." I say lifting my face out of my hands. "It was probably pretty funny."

"There you go," She said getting up to leave, giving me a smile. "Oh and were leaving for school soon, the guys have already left so your coming with me. Just meet me down at my car in 5."

I quickly grab all my stuff for school, and ran downstairs. I met Theresa at her car, like instructed. The guys had already left making it easier to get out the door.

"Um.. Theresa.. what day is it today? I ask her as we get into her car.

"Day 3.." She tells me, knowing what's probably next.

"Oh crap.." I yell getting out of her car. "I need my science book, hold on.."

**A/N: Yup so there's chapter one, the next chapter will be at school. **

**Well keep writing :)**

**;SoccerPirate**


	2. pervs, teachers and friends Oh My!

**A/N: Here chapter 2 to my story, I'm having a bit of writers block for my other story, but I'll get over it soon. Oh and TheDragoness1992, I really like that name. Well not much else to say... so on with the story :). I do not own Class of the Titans. WARNING: Perverts in this chapter. **

_**xoxo**_

Yeah so once me and Theresa finally got to school, (don't you hate it when old people are driving in front of you?) we went to our lockers and got our usual ten minutes to just do nothing but talk.

We were just talking about how to trick Archie into telling me if Jay likes Theresa, when these two slim balls came up to us. Mel and Arden.

"Hey Atlanta," Mel said getting a little too close for comfort. "what's a Beautiful girl like you doing?"

"Yo Theresa," Arden said also moving in on her breathing space. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Hello? Ever heard of anything called personal space? And is it just me, or is Mel a girls name?

"That's really none of your business." Theresa told them, giving Arden a quick push.

"Oh come on Theresa," He told her leaning up against the wall. "don't be like that. Oh, and I was thinking we could hook up sometime? Maybe in my bedroom?"

OH, EW! Why the hell would anyone ever say that to some one?! Ha! Theresa looks like she's gonna kill him, hopefully slowly and painfully... Um, is that the wind or Mel's breath on my ear?!

"In your friggin dreams, you-!" Theresa started but was cut off by Arden pulling her in close so suddenly that it made her yelp.

I was about to jump in and pull Arden off Theresa...

"AHHH!!" I scream as I feel Mel's hot wet tongue on my cheek/ear area. Yes that's right... HE LICKED ME!!

Well I turned to punch him, but friggin Archie had to come and do it... Man, Archie is fuming! Maybe he's jealous! That would be saweet! Then after he will tell me he's sorry he ever left my side and declare his love for me and...

"Atlanta!"

Hmmm, where am I? I quickly snap out of my trance. Oh right!

I look over to see that Mel was gone, and Jay was now over by Theresa, who had probably scared off Arden.

Wow Theresa and Jay are so close, they're practically breathing each other in. I wonder if I 'accidentally' fall into Jay he would collide with Theresa, resulting in their lips brushing and then maybe they will get together! Hmmm, that reminds me...

"Does Jay like Theresa?" I ask Archie very quietly, so as Jay wouldn't hear. Wait... what ever happened to tricking Archie into telling me? Great now he's not gonna tell me... gods I'm dumb sometimes!

"Atlanta! Do you have freaking ADD?" Archie yelled. "Mel just licked your face!"

Oh yeah...

"Don't remind me..." I tell him shivering from being grossed out.

"Are you OK?" He asked, now changing his tone. Is that worry? I hope it is.

"Well, I probably need a rabbis shot now..." I said quickly turning to Theresa. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Theresa said turning to Jay and smiling. "Thanks to Jay!"

IS JAY BLUSHING?!

Maybe... but he could be red from hitting Arden... doubt it, Jay's a brick.

"What do you guys have first?" I ask looking at the clock. Cue the bell.

Hey, maybe I do have ADD.

"Well... we all have gym together now." Theresa said over her shoulder, already heading there with Jay.

"Come on Arch," I say fallowing them. "Ares will kill us if we're late again!"

_**xoxo**_

Yup this is one of the classes me, Archie, Theresa and Jay all have together, even though Jay and Theresa are in grade 11 and me and Archie are in grade 10. It's a class that some of the grades 11s and 10s have together. We have more classes like that too. BUT unfortunately Mel and Arden are in that that class too...

Yeah so we were all in the changing room.. changing, and then the scariest thought came to me...

WHAT IF MEL AND ARDEN WALKED IN...

I mean, I could see them doing that... OK Atlanta! Change quickly, just in case!

Suddenly the door opened. Well I jumped like ten feet in the air and screamed. Everyone looked at me like I was retarded or something because it just turned out to be Monica, another girl in our gym class...

"Today we will be playing dodge ball!" Mr. Arez or Ares yelled, as many of us groaned. "Captains! Archie and Mel! Archie you pick first!"

Oh thank the gods.

"Atlanta!"

"Yes!" I yell, as I laugh in Mel's face.

"Arden!" Mel yelled, obviously pissed off.

"Pick Theresa, then Jay." I whisper to Archie, knowing that if we chose Jay first, they would get Theresa and probably rape her or something...

Archie nodded. "Theresa!"

"Thank you!" She yelled, jumping in behind me.

"Luke!" Mel yelled as Arden glared at Archie.

"Jay!"

_**xoxo**_

So after everyone was picked, the game started.

It was pretty deadly too. A girl named Olivia got a bloody nose and a boy named Spencer got pelted in the gut with three balls at the same time.

Mel started creeping up behind me and he didn't even have a ball, he was just being a creep! Well Archie put a stop to that, by throwing a ball at Mel, making him retreat. I mouthed a thanks to him.

I started to slowly look around noticing that it's only me, Archie, Theresa and Jay left on our team. What a surprise... It's always like this... OH! And guess who's left on the other team? Two syllables, come on lets clap it out like we all did in elementary school; PER - VERTS.

"Theresa!" I hear Jay yell. "Watch out!"

Too late.

Right after Theresa got knocked down, I see Arden about to grab her, when Jay practically jumped over me and onto Aaron. They started to wrestle, giving Theresa a chance to escape.

"Enough!" Mr. Arez boomed as he pulled apart Jay and Arden. "Now continue or else it's straight principal's office!"

As soon as Jay started to walk over to our side of the court, Mel, out of no where, pulls a ball out from behind him and hit Jay in the back.

"Hey!" I yell, getting very angry especially since it was Mel. "That's not fair!"

"No Atlanta," He said looking me up and down. "What's not fair is that you're not sleeping with me."

Then out of no where a ball came and hit him square in the face. I think Archie threw it, but I didn't care, I jumped over to Mel and started to punch the crap out of him. It felt awesome.

Soon he started to punch back at me and it turned into a big fist fight. Man, this guy is a good fist fighter, but I'm better.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!!"

"Oh shit.." I mumble under my breath.

Ares came in and practically grabbed us around the necks.

"WHAT'S GOING ON??" Ares yelled at me.. WHY AT ME?? WHY NOT MEL??

"Don't blame Atlanta!" I hear Archie yell. "It was Mel's fault!"

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Ares bellowed, man his breath stunk. "STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!"

He threw us down and pushed us towards the door.

_**xoxo**_

"You're lucky Mr. Arez came!" I yell at Mel as we left the gym.

"Oh come on, you're just a girl!" Mel yelled back. "I could have killed you if he didn't come!"

"Do you wanna try!?" I yell ready to fight again.

"Sure!" He yells and takes a punch at me.

I duck and get him in the gut.

Soon we were back in another fight.

"DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO BE DRAGGED THERE OR SOMETHING??" Ares roared at us as he opened the doors. I could see Archie, Theresa, Jay and Arden all trying to see over his shoulders at us.

I didn't have to be told again, and ran super fast to principal's office. Mel darted after me.

We were sitting in the principal's office waiting for Hera to come in. When Hera finally came in she sat at her desk and looked at us. I had bloody nose and cut lip, that was slowly swelling up and Mel also had a bloody nose and a big black eye.

"So.. what do you two have to say for yourselves?' She asked us.

We started talking at the same time, making each other yell at each other because HIS story made no sense. He knew I was mad because he said I should be sleeping with him and he was saying it was because I lost the game of dodge ball!! That idiot! What did he think I was 6 or something?!

"ONE AT A TIME! Mel you may go first."

"Well Miss Hera, we were having a friendly game of dodge ball (I snorted when he said that) and it was Archie's team against mine, and well my team won. I guess this made Atlanta mad because one minute I was telling my team what a good job they did and the next she was hitting me! I tried to get her off me but only by punching... I know I shouldn't have fought back though..."

OH WOW. No idiot can believe THAT bull.

"I see.." Hera said stroking her chin. "What's your side of the story Atlanta?"

"OK, well we were playing your everyday game of dodge ball, you know violent with a few casualties, and it WAS Archie's team against _his _team, but we were kicking his butt! But then he hit Jay when no one was ready to play again and I said it wasn't fair BUT then he said it wasn't fair I wasn't sleeping with him! (that part was a bit embarrassing to say..) So I got mad at him and started to punch him.. BUT HE DESERVED IT!!"

"I see.." She said looking back and forth between me and Mel. "Well you both do need a punishment, so one detention after school for just a half an hour since this is the first time you were in a fight... you are both dismissed and here are slips for being late for your next class."

"Thank-you Miss Hera." Mel said politely and left, while I grinded my teeth and left without saying anything.

_**xoxo**_

Thank the gods my next class didn't have Mel in it. My next class was math. Gah! I hate math with a fiery passion. I had Archie and Odie in it. This class only had grade 10s in it.

I walk to the bathroom first to wash my face. Wow. I was pretty bloody not to mention my blimp of a bottom lip and some bruising slowly creeping down my chin. After that I slowly walked into math, giving Hermes my slip. He nodded and I took my usual place beside Archie and behind Odie.

"Hey Atlanta," Odie said turning to look at me. "I heard about what happened.."

"Yeah are you OK?" I turned to see Archie staring at the blimp. "What did the Hera say?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I have to stay after school for a half an hour for detention though." I said putting my elbow on the desk and resting my chin in my hand. "OW!"

I quickly lift my head off my hand, from my bruise hurting. I looked up at Archie, I was feeling annoyed with my injuries. He looks almost worried.

"I'm sorry!" Archie blurted out.

"For what..?" I ask very confused.

"For letting him beat you up!"

"He DID NOT beat me up!" I yelled, well more like whisper since I would be in more trouble if I did. "I was winning! And why do you even care!"

"Well you are my best friend!" He whispered.

"Well, why do you have anything to do with him and me fighting?"

"I should have helped!" He told me.

"Why?"

Odie must have been having fun watching us, because he wasn't trying to stop us.

"Just drop it..." Archie muttered.

"No. Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Archie," Hermes looked up from writing on the board. "do you have something to share?"

"No..."

Hermes turned back to the board.

"Whatever.." I say turning to actually learn something.

_**xoxo**_

Next class was horrible! Yet again I had Archie in it. UGH!! He's still being a jerk! I still don't get why he won't tell me... Anyways the other person in that class is Theresa. Oh and the class is social studies.

"What's up with him?" Theresa asks pointing over to Archie.

"Who knows with that freak," I huff. "hey Archie.."

"Archie!"

"ARCHIE!"

"WHAT!?"

"Can I use a pencil?"

He chucked a pencil at my head which hit my sore nose.

"OW!" I scream. "Gods Archie, you're so immature!"

"Suck it up princess!" He yells.

"Atlanta! Archie!' Persephone yelled, restraining herself from turning blue and scary in front of the class. "Pay attention!"

_**xoxo**_

Next was lunch thank goodness! I was walking there with Theresa. Archie was still being a baby and was walking behind us. We met Odie, Jay and Neil at our usual table. Me and Theresa sat down in between Odie and Jay and Archie sat down in annoyance beside Neil.

"Some ones pmsing." Neil said not looking up from his mirror.

"Shut up Neil!" Archie yelled, making Neil flinch. "Unless you want that mirror shoved up your a-"

"Where's Herry?" I ask looking around.

"I dunno." Jay mumbled.

"How about over there." Odie said pointing over to Herry carrying a plate FULL of food.

"Hey guys," He said as he sat down. "what's up?"

"Well in gym Atlanta got in a fist fight with Mel!" Theresa laughed.

"Why?" Herry started, but something soon made him look away. "Oh sorry guys! I gotta go work on my science project!

"Isn't that Amelia... Mel's twin sister, he left with?" Odie said once Herry had left.

"MEL HAS A TWIN!" I yelled making everyone in the cafeteria look at me.

"Yup.." Odie said taking a bite of his sand witch.

"Why have I never ever seen her before??" I ask snatching some of Jay's fries.

"I dunno.. She's in grade 12 I think.."

"That makes no sense.. " Theresa says joining the snatching of Jay's fries. "I thought you said she was his twin.. he's in grade 11."

"She skipped a grade." Odie said matter-o-factly.

"Oh.."

"HEY!" Jay yells, now realizing that we are stealing his fries.

"You want them back?" I ask.

Before he could say anything me and Theresa threw back the fries that were in our hands, also hitting Odie and Neil in the process.

"WATCH THE HAIR!" Neil screamed as he dove for safety under the table.

Odie grabbed some too, starting a French fries war. One hit Archie and he didn't find it funny.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" He yelled.

"Suck it up princess!" I yell as I duck, while fries fly over my head.

Archie grabs some fries and pelts them at me.

"Oh, It's on!" I yell throwing some back at him.

_**xoxo**_

My next class was English which I had with Herry and Neil. We were reading Romeo and Julliet.

"Ummm.. Atlanta does any of this make sense to you..?" Herry asks me scratching his head.

"...no..." I say blankly. "not at all.."

"This book is screwed up." Neil says looking like he was reading the book but really had his mirror on the inside, which didn't really work since the mirror was bigger than the book.

"Well the parts I understand aren't bad.." I say rolling my eyes at Neil.

"I don't get why we have to read it though," Neil said taking out a nail file. "what exactly are we learning?"

"I'm not learning anything." Herry said sighing.

"OW!" I yell as Neil whips out his nail file and it goes flying into my nose.

"OW!" Neil yells as my book connects with his head.

"Wha dis goingg on?" Apollo asks us.

"Neil is being a butter fingers sir." Herry laughs.

"And Atlanta being a book chucker." Neil whines.

"Uh huh.. vell geet backk to vour readingg."

"How is that guy the English teacher when he can barely talk??" Neil asks us, which made me and Herry laugh (silently of course!) because it is kinda true.

_**xoxo**_

My next and FINAL class was chem. with Archie and Herry. The worst combination ever! And in chem.!

"All right everyone into pairs of three!" Dionysus says picking up a beaker.

Oh god..

The next thing I knew mine and Archie's heads were smooshed together, by Herry's big bear hug.

"Partners!" Herry squeals.

I could feel my cheeks go hot from being so close to Archie, I could feel his cheeks go hot too. But then I remembered.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" I scream.

"HERRY!" Archie yells. "Let GO!"

"Oh sorry!" Herry says looking back and forth between us. "Did I hurt you?"

"My bruise.."

"Oh yeah.. sorry."

"This is like.. the.. fourth time I have hurt it!" I said getting frustrated. "I did it myself in math! Archie did it in social studies! Neil did it in English! And Herry you just got added to that list... Oh speaking of lists, Herry are you stronger then one dinosaur or two??"

"Um.. " Herry said looking brain dead. "What?"

"Never mind.." I say, looking up at the teacher.

"Oh class I would also like to add in that tomorrow we will be going on a field trip!" Dionysus announces, as the class cheers. "To a museum of sciences!!"

"Well it's better then nothing.. I guess.." Archie says as the class dies down and Dionysus passes out papers for the field trip.

"Yeah.." I say, then looking over at Herry. "HERRY!! DON'T ADD THAT!!"

BBBBOOOOMMMM!!

"EW!" I yell as Herry and Archie start laughing.

"That was awesome, Herry." Archie says as he gives Herry a high five.

I just roll my eyes.

"This day is a mess.."

_**xoxo**_

After the bell rang and I told Theresa to come pick me up at 2:30, since that was when my detention was over, I went, well for my detention. And it was hell.

Mel kept chucking paper balls at my head, and finally when the teacher left. I lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU PERVERTED FREAK!?"

"huh?"

"You. have. problems. many. problems."

"Oh Atlanta?"

"What.."

We should get together sometime, how about in my-"

"Save it. I already heard that one.."

"What?"

"Arden told that one to Theresa.."

"Oh right.."

"Do you think that we like it or something?"

"Well.."

"DO YOU?"

"Well why not?"

"Because it's sorta creepy.."

"Ok then...Why don't you like me?"

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN JOKING?"

"Well... no..."

"The reason I don't like you is because you are a perv."

"I'm just telling you the truth and how I feel about you."

"Well then in that case, I will still NEVER like you."

"Well I can keep trying."

"You do that.."

Just then The teacher walked back in.

"You are now free to go and don't do that ever again."

"OK"

"Yupp."

_**xoxo**_

"As long as you never say that to me again!" I yell as we walk down the hall.

"Don't count on that."

"Oh believe me, I won't.."

"You should think about it though.."

"About what?"

"About sleeping with me."

"ARRRRGGG!! Are you retarded or something?"

"What?"

"I told you that is never gonna happen!"

"One day Atlanta.. I can wait for you."

"Believe me Mel.. that day will never come."

"What can I do to make you want me?"

"There's nothing you can do that will make me 'want' you, but there is something you can do that will make me like you..."

"What?"

"Move. Far, Far away."

"Hey Atlanta? Do you want fries?."

"With what..?"

"With our date."

"Wow, that is lame."

"Oh really."

"Yes that line was HORRIBLE. Like barf in my mouth horrible."

Then Theresa pulled up with... Jay, Archie and Neil in her car? Um.. Why?

"See you later babes."

I clench my teeth as I crawl over Archie to get in the back of Theresa's car, squeezed in between Archie and Neil.

"Where are we going?" I ask annoyed.

"You'll see!" Theresa squealed.

_**xoxo**_

**A/N: Yup so where are they going? Who knows. I got the people Mel and Aaron from looking up Atlanta's and Theresa's ancestors lovers type things. Mel is from the name Meleager or Melanion or whatever his name was, Atalanta's husband guy and I got Arden from Ariadne, according to this book in my lap it was one of Theseus's wives..? I originally had Aaron for his name.. but I thought Arden went better.. even though it's a dorky name. Sorry if someone who has the name Arden is reading this!!**

**Anyways, keep on typing!**

**; SoccerPirate**


	3. And the day doesn't get much better

**Sorry about not writing in a while!! I feel really bad about it but I'm back :). Please don't kill me... and thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the spelling mistakes :S... I'll get back to my dogs story... yes I know I say that a lot but I will! Well heres chapter 3...  
**

**xoxo**

"Where are we going??" I yell for about the four-hundredth time.

"You'll see!" Theresa yells getting a little ticked off at me. "Just in joy the ride!"

I slump back into my tiny seat between Archie and Neil.

"Really though, " I whisper to Archie. "Where are we going?"

"Honestly," Archie tells me, squirming in his seat to face me. " I have no sweet clue."

"Yeah, she won't tell us either, " Neil adds in fixing his sunglasses on his face. "The only other people who knows are Jay and Odie, and they seemed pretty excited┘ so it's probably something pointless."

Archie and I laugh at it, because of all the times that they got excited about something and expected us to be excited too but to their disappointment, no one got excited. Wow that's exciting, about all those excited in that paragraphe.

"So, where is Herry and Odie?" I ask calming down from laughing, getting a questioning look in the rear view mirror from Theresa.

"Well Herry is working on his science project at the library," Jay tells us looking out towards his right out the window. "and Odie is getting prepared for what were going to get."

"So were getting something!" Archie yells, busting my ear drums.

"Jay!" Theresa playfully slaps Jay on the arm. "Don't give anything away!"

"Wait!" Neil yells. "Did you say Herry was at a _library_?"

X0X0

After four thumb wars with Archie, we finally pull into a parking lot. My head immediately snapped up. And this is what I have to say:  
OMG!!

"A _pet store_?" Neil whines, sounding a bit disgusted, making me crinkle my nose at him.

"A PET STORE!!" I shriek, jumping out of the car and running over to Theresa and Jay.

"Yup," Theresa starts, giving Jay a big pearly smile. "I finally convinced Jay to let us get a pet!"

"Well we better get it now before I change my mind..." Jay says opening the doors for everyone to enter.

**xoxo**

Inside the pet store there ways SOOOO many cute animals. The first thing I saw were the puppies. Which were little collie puppies, and OMG I wanted one SOOO bad.

"Are we getting a puppy?!" I smile at Theresa.

"Nope!" Theresa laughs.

Awww man, and I really wanted a puppy... I go over to the kittens where I meet Archie who is- Wait! What is he doing? OMG. You know that voice that people use when they talk to animals and babies? Well that's how Archie is talking to the kittens! HA! I sneak up behind him.

"Aww, Archie I've never heard you talk like that," I say smirking at him. "I didn't even know you're voice could do that!"

"Um... Er... " Archie says blushing, embarrassed that I heard him.

Haha I'll have to tell Theresa about that, and maybe the rest of the school or the maybe the whole world?

Archie ignores my smirk and looks over at Jay.

"Are we getting a kitten?"

"Nope." Jay says, looking around searching for something.

Ok, what else is here? OH, there are the bunnies! I race over to the rabbits.

"Awwww, how cute are they!" I shriek.

I turn to go ask Jay or Theresa the big question and smack right into Archie's chest, and fall over from the collision.

"Jeeze Archie, ever heard of anything called personal space." I say rubbing my still sore nose. I look up immediately to make sure it was Archie and not Mel. Let's see, dorky purple hair, pale skin, old blue hoody, yep that's Archie!

"Sorry, Atlanta!" He says quickly, helping me up.

"Man Archie, what do you have under you shirt?" I ask, but after realizing what I had just said blushed and I look at Archie to see him blushing too. Man when will these embarrassing moments end with Archie?

"I didn't mean... I mean I meant... Um... ?"

"Ah... I-I know..."

"OK."

Then I saw Theresa walk by. I smile at Archie before running after her.

"Hey, Theresa," I say walking up to her. "Are we getting a rabbit?"

"Nope!" She smiles.

"What are we getting then?" I hear Archie ask her from behind me.

"Something better than a puppy, kitten and bunny!"

"Theresa we don't have room for a horse right?" Archie asks her.

"It's not a horse!" She yells. "Oh Jay has them now, look!"

"Them?" Me and Archie ask and look at each other at the same time.

We look over to see Jay with... OH WOW.

"Say hello to three new members of the team!" He says so happy he could pop, as he pokes at a clear bag with three goldfish in it.

"You got fish?" Archie says crinkling his nose. "Wow, well be out in the car."

We pass Neil talking to a parrot.

"Pretty Bird!"

"No! Pretty Neil!!"

"Pretty bird!"

"NO, PRETTY NEIL!!"

Wow, now that's what I call obsessed.

As we leave for the door, I hear Theresa talking to Jay.

"I thought they would be more excited."

**xoxo**

"Wow Jay really went out on a limb for us to get fish!" Archie laughs.

"Yeah, and I thought we were gonna get a dog or cat or something..." I say rolling my eyes. "But I guess it's better than nothing."

"There are the happy parents coming now and of course Neil." Archie says as he points over to Theresa, Jay and Neil coming with the fish bag in hand.

"So why did we get fish?" I ask as I move into the middle again to make room for Neil.

"Well I think it's the best choice," Neil protests. "Because they don't make any noise or mess!"

"Exactly!" Theresa says turning back to us. "The perfect pet, better than a puppy or kitten or bunny!"

"Uh huh..." I say quickly followed by a yawn. "Man I'm tired"

"We are only 15 minutes away from the brownstone." Jay says as we pull out of the parking lot holding the fish bag up to look at his children.

Man I really am tired┘ I'm just gonna rest my eyes... zzzz.

**xoxo**

"Um... Atlanta?"

"Huh?"

'Were back..."

I open my eyes to see the brownstone. Wow I must have rested my eyes for longer than I thought...

I got out of the car and looked over at Archie. Why is he blushing? Then I hear the excited shriek form Theresa, and follow it into the brownstone. Oh yeah we got fish.

"What are we gonna name them?" I hear Odie ask Theresa and Jay as Neil, Archie and I enter the kitchen.

"Well I think you should get one," Theresa say gesturing towards Odie. "Since you got the tank ready."

"Yup, you can put them in at any time," Odie said happily. "The temperature is perfect for them."

"Great." Jay says as he poured the fish into their new home.

"And I should get one because they wouldn't be here without me!" Theresa says sounding very proud that she convinced Jay to get a fish... " And Jay should get one!"

"Wow, I feel special..." Archie whispers to me with sarcasm.

"I'll name mine, um... how about H20!! Odie laughs like it wa the most funniest thing in the world. "Get it! Because he is in H20!!

Wow that was awful, budy...

"I'll name mine... first mate!" Jay exclaims.

Oh Jay and his boats... sometimes I think that to him his boating magazines give him the same pleasure as naked girls... ew playboy.

"Aww, cute, then I'll name mine sea-men!" Theresa said probably trying to suck up to- wait what did she name that thing??

"Sea-men!!" Archie yells before he cracks up. Me and Neil soon join in.

OMG sea-men! Get it! Like semen! Oh wow, now that's funny!!

"What's so funny about the name sea-men?" Theresa asks when we quiet down, making us bust with laughter again.

Me, Archie and Neil leave a confused Theresa, Jay and Odie.

**xoxo**

I was in my room doing... homework. Blah. Man who ever invented home work needs to have all the hair on their body shaved off, then cut off their tongue and made eat it! Oh but this is like the worst homework there is... math. Like what the hell? They just won't stop by making us miserable at at school they make us miserable out of school too! And I can't get this math!! It makes no sense! GAAAHHHH!!

"I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!!"

"Um... Atlanta, do you want me to help?" I look up at the door way to see Archie.

"PLEASE!" I yell at him, ready to grab the pillow in attempt to suffocate myself.

"OK..." He says sitting down. "What subject?"

"Math."

"Oh..." He says as he scans the paper. "This is easy, I got it done in class!"

Oh gee thanks that makes me feel smart... especially since this is Archie we are talking about, the kid who probably wears sandals because he can't tie his shoes.

I cross my arms and pout. I can't really help this it's just a habit, but it always seems to get his attention.

"Here I will show you..." He says and picks the book up.

After we finished my math, something pops into my head.

"Hey Archie, why were you blushing when I woke up?"

"When was this?" He asks me, getting a little nervous.

"When we got back from the pet store..."

"I... well... you sorta... fell asleep on my shoulder."

"Oh... that's why you were blushing?"

"Yeah... Um... Atlanta I have something to tell you..."

"Uh huh."

"Atlanta!! I need to talk to you!!" Theresa screams to me from her room.

"Hold on! What did you want to say Archie?"

"Um... nothing..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok... thanks for helping me with my math."

I get up and leave, but I wanted to stay... man Theresa why did you have to yell my name I almost thought he was gonna... I dunno...

**xoxo**

"What?" I ask Theresa as I enter her room.

"Guess what happened?!"

"What?" I ask as I close the door and sit on her bed.

"Ok well, me and Jay were watching the fish and guess what Jay said?"

"What?"

"Well he turned to me and said that getting the fish was an awesome idea, and the he started saying how smart I was and he kept complimenting me and then he said about how beautiful I was!!"

"Really?!"

"YEAH!!"

"What happened after?"

"He seemed almost embarrassed about saying that because right after he started blushing... and then..."

"WHAT?"

"Well Athena got back from the store and walked in and I looked over to say hello to her and when I looked back, Jay was gone..."

"Omg."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure he likes me but I still want you to trick Archie into telling you he does."

Aw man that made me think of what had just happened between us...

"Whats wrong?" Theresa asks me because I guess my smile had turned into a frown.

"Well Archie w-"

"DINNERS READY!" Athena yells.

"Tell me later OK?" Theresa says giving me a weak smile.

"Yeah OK..."

Man what is up with all the interruption today?! This sucks...

**xoxo**

I was crossing my arms when I came downstairs for supper. And Archie seemed sorta shy around me, which made me cross my arms AND pout.

"Herry?" Athena asks. "Could you go up on the roof, were having soup."

**xoxo**

**Yup so theres chapter three. If you guys have anything like constructive criticism don't be afraid to put it. It's appreciated. **

**thanks, **

**;SoccerPirate**


	4. Crazy People can be fun in the morning

**A/N : So here's chapter 4! Oh and I've decided to make the chapter about the morning like the first one. I actually have another story I want to put on to FF but I'll do that after... I already have it on ficwad but since that site is dead I'll put it on here. And maybe my very first story I have ever written for ficwad, I'll put on here. Who knows what the future holds! Anyway, I guess I'll get on with the story.**

**Xoxo**

_"And there is a new science museum in New Olymp-"_

"Huh...?"

Oh yeah it's the worst invention in the world... The alarm clock. Yay. Well at least mine can be set to the radio, so I don't hear that stupid beeping every morning. Wait, what are they saying?

_"Called the New Olympia Museum of Science-"_

"Wow, that's original..."

_"And it's grand opening is today!"_

Hmmm... That must be the museum my class is going to... Wait! I'm missing the whole school day, aren't I? Oh wait... I still have first class... What do I have? I'll ask Archie or someone...

I get out of my bed and head to the bathroom in the hall, BUT OF COURSE!!

"NEIL!!" I scream out in furry. "I HATE YOU!!"  
I stomp downstairs to get some early breakfast. And can you guess what I am doing? Pouting of course!

I walk over to grab some mini wheats and turn to get a bowl.

_SMACK!_

"Owwwwww..."

"SORRY ATLANTA!" Herry yells as pulls me off my butt and on to my feet.

Why can't I feel my nose anymore?

"Man Atlanta you're gonna beat your nose off, at that rate." I hear Jay call from the table.

Whoa! Is that snot? Oh! It's blood! Great... Now my nose is bleeding... again.

I rush past Herry who was practically crying at the moment and Jay who was reading the newspaper.

"Ah, Atlanta," Jay says looking up from the paper. "Archie is in the boy's bathroom and you probably already know about your bathroom and Odie is in his."

"What are you on bathroom patrol?" Herry laughed.

"I REALLY need to pee!" Jay said looking like it was his turn to cry.

"OK..." I say and grab my bowl and the Mini Wheats off the floor and take them over to the table.

"So your just going to sit there with blood rolling off your face?" Herry asks me laughing.

"Yup, what else can I do?"

Herry just shrugged and went over to make some toast.

**Xoxo**

"Whoa, Atlanta what happened to you?" Archie asked as he came downstairs.

"Mel came back." Jay jokes but sounds believable.

"What?!"

"Yup and this time I actually killed him!" I yell getting up to put my bowl away.

"Oh my gods, really?!"

Wow Archie you are sooooo gullible. I bet if I told him that his mother was in the fridge that he would go looking in the fridge for his mommy... Hmmm... I should try that...

"Hey Archie, your mother is in the fridge!" I yell as Archie just happens to open the fridge. "Man Archie, you are sooo gullible!"

"No I was just getting some milk for my-"

"So does this mean that there is a bathroom at which I can obtain?" I interrupt.

"Yeah..." He says as he pours milk into his cereal.

I head upstairs to finally get a shower.

"Hey Jay," I hear Herry say. "Where are you going?"

"Well Herry at this rate I should start walking to the nearest gas station if I _ever_ plan on peeing."

**Xoxo**

Ahhh I love the feeling just after you shower. Very clean and full of good smelliness and being wrapped up in a nice soft towel... Wait one minute... I didn't notice this before but this towel is a very vibrant shade of pink and has the words_ Princess_ and _Drama Queen _written in purple and yellow all over it. But the really weird thing about this is that it's not Theresa's and it's not Neil's and it's diffinatly not my towel... So it's one of the guys? Um... that's not weird at all...

Then I hear two sets of feet running up the stairs and into the hall...

"ARCHIE!?" I yell as Archie bursts into the bathroom.

"Sorry Atlanta, Neil was chasing me and I forgot that you were in here!"

Right after that comment I hear a "Yeah right" come from Neil on the other side of the door. Just then Archie (who had his back to me the whole time) turned around... Well this isn't, you know, awkward at all...

"... Nice... towel..." Archie says as he turns bright red.

Oh yeah this ugly beast.

"Ah yeah, is it yours?" I ask him, hopefully he doesn't notice me turning red...

"What? No! Why would it be mine? It looks more like Theresa's or what hers should say on it."

"So you've seen Theresa in a towel?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"NO!"

"Alright... well why were you running from Neil anyways?"

"Well I sorta got maple syrup in his hair..."

"Ouch."

"Yeah and then he got out the scissors and threatend to cut out all my hair..."

"Oh."

"It's not like I care about what my hair looks like!"

This coming from the boy with purple hair... well I guess he proves his points. I snort at this.

"Uh huh..."

We just sorta stood there for what felt like hours in awkward silence until I broke it.

"OK, well can you at least leave?"

"Well, I think Neil is still out there so..."

"OK..." I say gathering up my P.J.s and head out into the hall were Neil is leaning against the wall with scissors in hand.

"Oh yeah Archie?" I poke my head back into the bathroom. "Knock next time or I'll knock your head off, OK?"

**Xoxo  
**

I started walking to my room but as I pass by Theresa's room, hands grab me and pull me into her room. I shriek but soon see it was just Theresa and for some odd reason or another wasn't wearing a shirt...

"Ah, Theresa?" I ask.

"Atlanta I sorta have a problem..."

"A shirt monster came and stole all your shirts!"

"What?"

"Never mind. So what is it?"

"Well I did a wash and all of my shirts are down in the laundry room and all my sweaters and all my robes and all my-"

"OK well what about your night dress?"

"They all got washed too..."

"Oh... well what did you sleep in?"

"Underwear."

"Right."

That's really risky in this house, because last time I was sleeping in my underwear Herry sleep walked into my room and walked into a wall making him wake up and thus making a awkward time...

"So yeah I have nothing to wear downstairs, to get a shirt..."

"Why didn't you wash your pants too?"

"I dunno, none of them were in need of washing..."

"But you have more shirts then pants..."

"Yeah... but I need a shirt!"

"Theresa you are the only person I know who can do that... None of this really makes sense to me but anyways... I'll get you a-" I stopped and remembered what Theresa had done to me a few days ago...

She locked me outta my room and I was just in a towel... like now for instants! Gods I need to get back to my room and change outta the ugly beast. Maybe Theresa knows whos towel this is... Wow what was I saying? Oh yeah the other day. Yeah so she locked me outta my room so I was out there for like a hour and every guy in this house saw me in just a towel, so soon I got tired and went into Neil's room and put on his P.J.s that I found laying on his bed. Yeah then I had to walk around commando in Neil's P.J.s for like another 20 minutes while all the guys watched Neil freaked out at me. And then she finally came out of my room and let me back in.

"That's nice." I say starting to leave her room.

"Where are you going? I need help here!"

"Nah, this is pay back for the other day." I say and close the door.

"I'll get you back!" I here Theresa yell.

So anyways I went into my room and got my clothes on and did my hair and such... but then I got a idea. Maybe if I keep this towel the owner will come looking for it and I'll find out who this towel belongs to. Or I could always ask... But I like my way better!

So as I leave my room I see Theresa wrapped in a blanket walking down stairs.

"Oh I see you found a shirt, but it looks a little too big don't you think?" I laugh.

"Ha ha, but at least I don't have to walk down stairs in just a bra!"

"Whatever Therri." I say as I pass her and head down towards the main level. I see Archie is still in the bathroom because Neil is still waiting for him to come out.

I walk over to the island where Odie, Herry and Jay where sitting.

"Sooooo, what's going on?" I ask them, hoping that (cough) Jay (cough) one of the boys would see Theresa with that stupid blanket wrapped around her like there's no tomorrow.

"Well I'm eating toast..." Odie says like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like what if I were blind? My feelings would be seriously hurt.

"Yup and I'm eating a bagel." Herry says merrily.

"Didn't you already have toast?" I ask, knowing the answer to this very well.

"Hey Atlanta, he is a growing boy." Jay laughs.

"Whatever you say." I say as I look over to the stairs to see if Theresa had arrived... HAH! There she is! Hmmm I have an evil plan.

"Hey Therri," Jay says happily, maybe a little too happily. "Why are you wrapped up in a blanket?"

Hah this is the perfect time to strike! Just then I 'accidentaly' step on a bit of Theresa's blanket that was dragging on the floor... And... Well you probably know what's next.

"Oh..." Jay barely makes out as Theresa's blanket falls to the ground, revealing her bra.

Wow Jay just inventing a new shade of red and hey so did Theresa. Odie is just staring with his mouth wide open and ew, you can see chewed up food in his mouth. And Herry didn't even notice, he's waaaayyy too involved in his bagel.

"Oh my gods Theresa!" I yell trying to hide my grin. "I'm sooo sorry!"

"Ha ha!" Theresa laughs sarcastically as she picks up the towel and runs into the laundry room and then seconds later runs back out with a shirt on.

"I'll get you back, Atlanta!" Theresa points at me with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Can't wait!" I yell back.

That's what I love about Theresa. Me and her are like sisters, so no matter how bad we prank each other we never ever get mad at one another. OK well maybe sisters do get mad but we have a friend/sister relationship... Yeah sure I'll call it that.

I look over at Jay.

"So how did you like that?"

He's just staring off into space... I wonder what he's thinking? Ew! Actually never mind that...

"JAY!"

He just shakes his head getting out of his most likely sexual day dreams.

"What?" He ask looking very confused and lost.

"Never mind." I laugh.

**Xoxo**

I head back up to the boy's floor but I don't see Neil any more but as I pass Archie's room...

_SMACK!_

"What the -?" I ask confused.

"Atlanta save me!" Neil yells in my face. Huh? Oh I guess I hit a fleeing Neil coming out of Archie's room. Wait... save you from what?

"Save you from what?"

"ARCHIE!"

"Ummm... wait I thought it was Archie who was scared of you...?"

"Yeah... but he came out and I ambushed him and kinda gave him a little haircut..."

"You what?!" I laugh.

Just then Archie comes around the corner, and tries to grab Neil, but Neil ducks and hides behind me.

"Neil I'm gonna kill you!" He yells.

Wait... I don't see anything different about his- OH. I start to crack up and Neil and Archie just give me weird looks, like if we were out on the streets, an I don't know her kinda look.

"Archie! That is so cute!" I laugh even harder.

You see Neil had cut Archie's hair. But you know those two little cow lick thingys on his head? Yeah well Neil cut one of them in half! He looks really funny. Well funnier then usual anyways.

"Man that just makes my day!" I say starting to calm down. Aw he seems so much more calmer now, I think he still wants to kill Neil but awww.

Just then Theresa walks by and starts to go downstairs.

"I'm leaving now!" She yells. "Who's coming?"

"I'll come!" Jay yells. Man that kid is probably hoping her shirt is off again.

"I'm coming too!" Odie yells, and they quickly leave for school.

Me, Archie, Neil and Herry were just hanging out in the living room making sure we have everything. And then even though she was gone, I could have sworn I heard Theresa flip out. Because two seconds later my PMR beeped.

"What?" I ask.

"OH MY GODS!!" Theresa screams.

"What!?" I yell getting a little freaked out.

"WE DIDN'T SAY GOOD BYE OR FEED H20, FIRST-MATE OR SEA-MEN!" She screams probably steering off the road because she was so freaked.

I laugh at that last name.

"Don't worry I'll do it."

"OK, thank-you sooooooooo much!! Bye!"

"Yup."

"What the hell was that about?" Archie asks me with a questioning look.

"We need to feed the children." I replied getting up and walking over to the tank.

"Oh... wow." He says walking over with me. "See, this is why I call her a drama queen."

"Right... So anyways eat up little H20, First-Mate and Sea-Men, you're my favorite." I laugh.

"What did you call that thing?" Herry laughs.

"Theresa named it Sea-Men!" Neil laughed. "But she didn't get that Sea-Men is like Semen."

"Oh... should someone tell her? I bet she'd laugh." Herry asks.

"Naw, she'll find out." Archie laughs.

Just then Athena walks in. Oh! She needs to sign my paper.

"Hey Athena! Can you sign this for me?"

"Of course Atlanta... Oh for the museum trip." She says as she signs it. "Well have fun."

"Yup, See you!" I yell.

"Bye." Archie says as he runs after me.

"Seeya." Herry says as he grabs his keys.

"Later." Neil says as he grabs his... what do you think? Mirror of course!

**Xoxo**

"Archie did you do something new with your hair?" Herry asks as he gets into the drivers seat.

"You could say that..." Archie mumbles and glares daggers at Neil, as I silently laugh.

**Xoxo**

**A/N: So there's another chapter. well I'll try to update a little more regularly. **

**keep on typing. ( :**

**; SoccerPirate**


End file.
